The Twin Of The Twins
by DatTurtleNecker
Summary: What would happen if the first person not Haruhi to enter the twin's world came back? How would they react? What is she hidding? Will love come into the Picture? Not good with Summarys. ON HOLD! WILL BE RE-WRITTEN!
1. Prefaceishy thing

This is a random story i wrote because of a weird dream I had. So enjoy! 3

Normal P.O.V

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in the family room waiting for their parents to tell the "Exciting news!"

Their parents had been really secretive lately, sometimes they would hear their Mother on the phone arguing but the second they would walk in she would hang up on whoever was on the other line. Their father had ordered a new room to be remodeled across the hall from theirs; occasionally they would see furniture being brought to the room but when they asked the workers what was going on they would say "We have orders to keep it a secret." And walk away.

Today was the day that they were going to find out what was happening to the room across from the Hitachiin's room.

"Hikaru and Kaoru do you remember when you were little and we would leave you with our friends down the street?" asked Yuzuha (The twin's mother.) with a happy voice.

They couldn't see what she was getting at, what does them going to a house when they were so young have to do with the "News"?

"Yeah we remember what of it?" said the twins simultaneously. Their mother was grinning; they could tell that this was not going to end well. "Do you remember their daughters?"

"They had kids?"

"Yes!" Yuzuha asked in a shout-y/ Yell-y voice. "They girls were the first ones to enter your world! I'm surprised that you don't remember them; you four all got along so well because of your age. Well to get to the point one of those girls will be coming to stay with us for a while. So I expect you two to be kind to her, she might not act like it but she has had a very rough life."

The twins couldn't believe what they were hearing! 1) Their Mother had just told them that the girl was the very first one to enter their world 2) They got along with someone other than themselves and 3) one was coming to live with them.

"Oh by the way she is going to be going to Ouran High School." Yuzuha said before leaving the room.

The twins looked at each other wondering what the hell just happened?

How is the girl gonna be? Just letting you know i want at least 5 reviews for this chapter then i'll put a new one up. thats how its gonna be. So review!


	2. Boxers!

Yuzuha P.O.V ~Three days later~

~Airport~

_Hum… wonder where she is she should be here any minute? She said that she would be wearing a black t-shirt that said 'What would Yoda do? Kick your ass he would!' and it would have a little Yoda with a light saver in the bottom Left corner. (That's a real shirt)_

Thinking back this girl is definitely going to be a challenge. _Being around the twins will help her…I hope._

"Aunt Yuzuha!" I Female voice called bring me out of my thoughts. I turn around to see a girl with white/silver hair in a sloppy bun, light make-up, in-humanly blue eyes (She's wearing contacts) a t-shirt black Yoda t-shirt, Super skinny-skinny jeans with rips up and down the legs, and black all-star converses.

"Ichihara how nice to see you again, you have gotten so big! How was the trip?" I ask her.

"It's nice to see you too! You are still as pretty as ever! The trip was good, well besides that guy who got knocked out for yelling at me for listening to my I-Pod!" Ichihara says laughing.

"What? Are you hurt? I'll kill him! Where is he?" I say ready to rip someone's head off. Nobody is going to threaten Ichihara while I'm alive; she's like a daughter to me!

"Calm down! He is already lost his dignity. When I punched him he fell and his pants came off somehow and showed is girly boxers! Plus we have to go get my bags so let's hurry!" Ichihara said in-between her laughs.

"Good point." I say after calming down a little "But if you see him pants him for me. 'Kay, oh we do need to hurry or the boys will get home before us!" I say after looking at my watch.

"Okay, But if I do you owe me five boxes of Pocky." She says.

"Deal."

Hikaru P.O.V

_This is so boring! When will this end, Kaoru looks like he's going to die at any minute! _They had forty-five minutes left of host club till they could go home. _I wonder if that girl is going to be there when we get there. I wonder if she's cute. Is she going to be nice or a stuck up rich girl?_

_OMG! What if she is a stuck up rich girl? How are Kaoru and I going to survive? _

I was pulled from my thoughts when Kaoru dropped a cup of tea and broke a glass.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?" I ask putting on my 'Brotherly Love' Act.

"Hikaru I'm fine is just a little cut. Nothing to be worried about." He says on his pointer finger he had a little cut.

"Oh Kaoru! Let me see it!" I exclaim. He gives me his finger I look at it before calling for Haruhi.

"What do you need Hikaru?" She asks.

"Can you go get me a Band-Aid? Kaoru dropped a cup and cut his finger." I say to her. She pulls a Band-Aid out of her pocket and hands it to me.

I look at her wondering why she carries Band-Aid in her pocket. She notices and says "They were on sale."

I start to laugh as I turn to Kaoru and start to bandage his finger. After I was done I kiss it to "Make-It better" Some girls start to yell 'Brotherly love!' While others just pass out.

~30 minutes later…~

"Good bye princesses. I hope that we see you tomorrow!" Kaoru and I say together.

After they had all left we turn to the rest of the club.

"Kyoya!" we say in a sing song voice. "We have to leave early today…"I say while Kaoru finishes off saying "We have a guest coming and we have to greet 'em." Being careful not to give away that it was really a girl.

"Bye Guys!" Says Hunny. As he continues to eat his cake.

"See ya later!" I yell and start to walk away.

_I just realized that we never got the name of the person staying with us._

Ichihara P.O.V

_Wow this place is huge!_ I think as we pull up to the mansion. I couldn't stop staring at it!

"Wonderful isn't it?" Aunt Yuzuha says to me.

"That is a bit of an understatement." I say still in shock.

_So this is my new home? I wonder if Hika and Kao still remember me. It's okay if they don't though. I'm just glad to be back. I wonder what Ichirara is doing? No! Bad thoughts! She is out of your life now! *Mental smack* *Sigh* it's no use. This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Come on! I'm going to show you to your room! It's going to be right across from the boys!" Yuzuha Says excitedly.

"Okay let's go!" but before we could get through the front door of the house a nice black limo pulls up the drive way. The driver gets out and opens the door.

Out came two identical boys with red tossed hair.

*$%*$%*$%*$%*$%

This is chapter 2! If you were wondering one of the girls are coming and the other isn't. but there are two of them!


	3. Not Even For All Of The Pocky!

Hikaru P.O.V

The limo was pulling up our long drive way. Kaoru was sitting on the other side of the limo looking out of the window.

_I wonder if we are going to make it home before mom and the girl. I hope we do I want to make sure that she isn't one of those girls who are all over some random guys. *Sigh* this is going to be an LLLooonnnggg day._

The car had finally stopped and Kaoru and I got out of the black limo. There on our door step was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! Her hair looked like silk; she had curves in all of the right places. Hell she could probably be a super model!

I look over to see Kaoru practically drooling over her! But again I don't blame him.

"Hello my face is here!" she said gesturing to her face, which at this point was in the most adorable pout.

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" Kaoru says bowing and blushing madly.

"Ha-ha it's all good but he's starting to creep me out." She says pointing to me laughing.

"Oh… Um… S-sorry I didn't mean to either!" I exclaimed stuttering also blushing madly.

"Like I said before it's all good! By the way my name is Ichihara. But call me Chi or Hara!" She says smiling.

"I'm Hikaru! Nice to meet you!" I say regaining my 'cool'.

"I'm Kaoru! I hope you had a fabulous trip here!" says my brother, but after he said that my Mother and Ichihara Look at each other and bust out laughing.

Kaoru and I share a questing glance and say at the same time "What's so funny?"

Ichihara P.O.V

_I wonder if I should tell them how I knocked the guy out on the plane and then pulled down his pants. _

"She knocked a guy out then pulled down his pants when he insulted her IPod! Then continued to make fun of his girly boxers!" Said Yuzuha in-between her fits of laughter.

_Thanks for blurting out my business! But that is some funny chizz!_

Hikaru and Kaoru were silent for a moment before breaking out laughing with them.

~Five Minutes Later~ (\/) ~Six O'clock P.M. ~

"I can't believe that you did that on a plane and didn't get caught!" Laughed Kaoru, The twins were practically worshiping her and her evil antics.

"When the flight attendants came over and asked what had happened everyone couldn't stop laughing. So I looked at him and said 'He tripped and his pants got caught on the arm rest' they looked confused but said okay and drug him away from me. Went back to listening my music, and took a nice little nap." I say grinning.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were sitting in the massive living room talking about the 'Baka' on the plane.

"Master and Mil' Lady Dinner will be served in half an hour." The butler said, bowed, and exited the room.

"Hikaru let's show her to her room shall we?" Kaoru asked his brother grinning. "Oh yes we shall." Said the other who was also grinning.

"Why do I feel like this is going to end really badly?" I ask scared to see what my room looks like.

Together the twins lead her through all of the hall ways pointing out some rooms saying 'that's the study' or 'There's the library' and other things of the sort.

Finally they came to a pair of double doors. The twins positioned themselves on either side of the doors and said in perfect unison "Welcome to your new home!" and pushed in the doors.

I couldn't help but gasp, the room was huge there was a desk in the corner of the room, in the middle of the room there was a Queen size bed with a lot of huge fluffy pillows on it. The room consisted of chocolate browns and teals, everything was beautiful!

"What do those doors lead to?" I ask noticing the doors.

"Well this one leads to…" Hikaru says walking up to the door and opening it "The bathroom." Finishes off Kaoru.

"That means that this one leads to the closet!" Says the twins.

"OMFG! Look at this!" I pulled out a neon blue shirt that had a t-shirt that said 'blood on the dance floor' on the top; in the middle it had a whole bunch of ice-creams, then on the bottom it said 'Ice-Cream'.

I put it back and start to go through the other clothes. That is when I saw 'IT'. (Insert description of girls Uniform).

"What is this supposed to be?" I look at the boys. "That is the school uniform Silly." Hikaru says laughing.

"You have to be kidding me." I was seriously about to burn the ugly thing. They just shook their heads yes while laughing at my expense.

"AUNT YUHUZA!" I scream. Thirty seconds later she along with who I guess would be her husband.

"What is the problem we could hear you screaming all the way down stairs?" She asks breathing heavily.

"The problem would be this!" I shout pointing to the dress "It looks like a dog peed on it!"

Everyone stood there for a moment before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny? There is no way I am going to wear this! I wouldn't wear it if you gave me all of the Pocky in the world." I state.

"You have to wear it. There is nothing else you could wear." Kaoru says.

_He's right… wait don't they go to the same school as me? Yes they do!_

"Hikaru, Kaoru is that the boys school uniform?" I ask an evil smile tugging at my lips.

"Yeah why?" Hikaru asks. "Well the boys one doesn't look too bad." I state, it took them a second but finally they realized what she was getting at.

"Oh… I think that we could arrange that." They say at the same time.

"Mom we have a little favor to ask you." The boys said once again in perfect unison.

_Let The Plan Begin._

_That's chapter 3. The next chapter will be "Enter the Host Club"_


	4. Ninja Kitty!

Kaoru P.O.V ~The next morning~

"Chi! Get up we have to leave soon!" I yell right in her ear. Hikaru and I have been trying to get her up for the past hour.

_Wow this girl could sleep through world war 3! _I thought as I stared at her sleeping form. _She is really pretty. I wonder what Hikaru thinks of her. _

"Ichihara I got you Pocky! Get dressed and get down here now before I send the twins to eat it all!" My mother yelled from down the hall.

5...4…3…2…1… "Touch my Pocky and I'll rip your head off!" She yelled jumping out of her bed.

_That's all I had to say to get her out of bed! I knew she was obsessed with Pocky but… Wow! Looks like that's my cue to leave. _I thought leavening the silver haired beauty to get ready for school.

~Ten minutes later~

"Alright I'm here where is it!" screamed Chi as she jumped off the last ten stairs… wait ten stairs! How'd she manage that one?

I was not the only one that noticed, the bread Hikaru was eating fell out of his mouth and made a_ plopping_ noise as it fell into his orange juice.

"Um Ichihara I thought I told you that we don't go all ninja in the house." My mother said.

"Oh sorry I got excited there for a minute." Chi said laughing, I look at my Mother.

"What do you mean by 'ninja'?" I ask, Hikaru who had just come out of his state of shock said "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"One at a time, first Kaoru I have been a world class martial artist since I was five and had been nick-named 'Ninja Kitty' since I won my first competition when I was six. And Hikaru with your luck you will end up breaking your face if you try to do that with so little experience." Chi told us before my Mother could answer.

"Well as promised here is the Pocky." Yuzuha says hand her the small box. "Don't eat it all at once or… wait leaving already?" My mother asked sounding surprised.

"Were going to introduce her to the host club, so we have to leave early, Bye Mother." I heard Hikaru yell as we left.

With that we were on our way to school.

~Twenty Minutes later! ~

Ichihara P.O.V

The ride to school was nice. We talked about school and how we were in the same class. They also talked about their friend Haruhi, who was similar to me in some ways.

The white limo slowly came to a stop in front of the massive school. Saying that it was classy would be an understatement. (Add description of the school right… HERE!)

The boys were the first to get out of the limo. Within seconds we were surrounded by screaming girls. The twins started to flirt with all of the girls.

_Hum who knew that they were pervy kids too! Ha-ha this is going to be amazing!_

"Hikaru-kun who is _that?"_ a fan girl said glaring at me. Within seconds all of the attention was on me.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" or "Are you a boy or a girl?" my personal favorite was "Are you Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama's Girlfriend?"

As soon as the boys heard the 'Girlfriend' question they turned dark red. _Ha-ha the almighty twins are blushing! _

"Okay one at a time!" I say laughing. "First of all I am a girl." That earned a couple of gasps form the crowd. "Secondly I am not wearing the girl's uniform because it didn't look right on me. But on you girls it looks absolutely stunning!" I gushed at the girls.

"But what about being their girlfriend?" some girl asked from the back of the crowd. "No I'm not their girlfriend." I say laughing.

"Are you going to be in the host club too?" asked another one. "Probably not. Besides why would I become a host?" Asking in a cute girly voice causing some to faint.

All of the girls started to yell at me saying 'Please join!" And other random things.

"I don't think so, but hey I will talk to you all later. I have to go greet some people." I say flashing them the cutest smile I could muster.

"Kawaii!" girls shouted while some more of them fainted.

"Let's go boys your friends are probably waiting for you!" I say grabbing their hands.

If I would have been listening I would have heard girls saying how they are going to request me to be a host. But if I would have looked back I would see to madly blushing twins.

~Five minutes later! Outside of Host club room! ~

"This is it right?" I ask.

"Yeah that's it." Kaoru and Hikaru say in unison.

"Okay you first!" I exclaim pointing to the door.

The twins nod their heads and open the doors. Random rose petals come flying out of the room. (Insert description of host room. Sorry I'm lazy and tired!)

"Wow it's so pretty" I exclaim!

"Hika and Kao!" says an energetic boy with blond hair.

"Hey Hunny!" they say to him.

"Who's this?" The boy called 'Hunny' asked.

"I'm Ichihara! But call me Chi or Hara!" I say smiling at the boy. _There is something familiar about his boy. Probably my imagination._

"Takashi! Come and meet Chi-Chi!" Hunny yells.

_Takashi why does that sound familiar?_

A tall teenage boy with black hair and a cool/ calm expressionless face comes into the room.

He drops the cake he was holding a looks at me with wide eyes.

"You! Why are you here! I asked you first! Stop copying me!" We yell glaring at each other.

We stand like that for a few before breaking out in laughter. The twins and Hunny were really confused at this point. One minute they are yelling at each other the next they are rolling on the ground with laughter.

"What's going on in here? I thought I hear Mori yell?" Says a princely looking boy with blond hair.

"Wait Mori is laughing! Kyoya get this on film! We might need proof to show that Mori is capable of laughing!" he yells.

A boy with black hair and glasses starts to take pictures of the laughing giant.

"What's so funny I'm trying to study?" Says a girl that was dressed like a boy. She had short brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make noise." I apologize to her.

"It's okay. Are you new I don't think that I have seen you around?" She asks.

"Ha-ha sorry! The name's Ichihara just call me chi or Hara. I just moved in with the twins. I love your hair where did you get it done at?" I say with a smile. I look to see her blushing.

Five second… ten seconds… twenty seconds… forty seconds… "Awe she is so cute! I will make her my new daughter! My names Tamaki by the way!" the princely looking dude says to me.

"Okay I guess you have already heard my name." I say. "That is Kyoya." He said pointing to the guy with glasses. "And I think that you have met everyone else already." He said in a happy voice.

"Nice to meet you all! I hope we can all be good friends!" I say. Taking in everything around me.

"Ninja Kitty you still wearing the contacts?" asked Mori from where he was standing.

"'Ninja Kitty' what's that about?" asked Tamaki.

"That is the name our class came up with for her when she was a kid." Said the giant.

"What class?" Asks Hunny, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Our martial arts class. Do you really not remember her? You used to use _her_ as your personal jungle gym." Mori said to Hunny.

"Wait you are Bunnies!" I ask looking at him in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" The little senior asked.

"Mitsukuni she's the one who gave you that name." Mori said in his calm voice.

Three… Two… One… "Kitty kat!"

"The one and only!" I stated.

The boy ran at her at full speed and jumped on her.

At some point the twins looked at her with smiles on their faces and thought _I will make her mine!_

That's all for chapter 4. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Now if you will please scroll down and press that WONDERFUL review button I'll update as soon as possible. Now REVIEW!


	5. Sisterly Bonding!

I am Soooooooooo very sorry that I have not updated in like forever! I've been goin through some things and have not had time to write. I might have forgotten too... but thats not the point i am sooooo very sorry. Here is chapter five its not the best so i might go back and edit. REad And Review! XD

Normal P.O.V

It was announced that school would be cancelled for the rest of the day due to an accident (Didn't want them to go to school XD). The host club and their new friend stayed in the club room to relax.

Ichihara P.O.V

"How did you all meet each other?" Tamaki asks.

"Well when I was five years old I joined Bunnies and Chewys class…" I start to say, but I'm interrupted by massive hands coving my mouth blocking the words for leaving.

"Don't you even bring that up." Stated Chewy (Mori). I pry his hands from my mouth, and start to poke his arm.

"Okay first, I have always called you Chewy, therefore you will always be the 'almighty Chewy!' Second when did you get those huge arms! I mean you have always been strong… but damn!" I say poking said ginormous arm like a three year old child.

"You will not call me Chewy." He stated calmly, I could hear the annoyance rising in his voice. In the background the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny (aka Bunnies XD) hide behind a couch. Haruhi was pulled behind the couch by Tamaki so she would not get injured. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, not even bothering to look interested.

_Smart people. _I think noticing the group.

"Chewy!" I chant over and over again.

"Grrr… Stop that!" Mori roared. All it took to set him off were my next words.

"Make me." I say and start to giggle. I look up to see a very annoyed Chewy. A scary grin grew across his face. "Oh Crap!"

Hunny P.O.V

"*sigh* looks like they're at it again. Those two have not even been in the same room for an hour!" I mutter to myself.

"Hunny what's wrong? You seem really down. And what do you mean 'again'?" Haruhi asks me.

"Well when we were little they would always act like this." I say glancing at said 'children'.

Chi was laying on the floor laughing as Takashi tickled her to death.

"Takashi! I can't breathe! Help! Bunny! Save me! Hikaru, Kaoru get over here and help!" She yelled in between laughs.

"Takashi!" I wine "She just got back you can't kill her!"

"Oh… Um… Sorry." He said apologizing to Chi. Chi being Chi jumped up and tackled him into a bear hug saying "I forgive you Chewy~" She says in a sing song voice. I was about to say something when Kyoya says "Takashi is very out of character, and Ichihara is purposely provoking him. Does she have a death wish?"

"No." I say laughing "If she wanted top then she could probably take Takashi _and_ me down at the same time. Kitty might not look like it but she is really tough."

(The Twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi's expression 0.o. Kyoya's expression o.o.)

"Is that really possible? I mean she is so small and Takashi is a monster. How could she even last a second against him?" Kaoru says looking at her small form beside Takashi.

_I wonder when they will figure out that she is the one who taught us how to fight?_

Haruhi P.O.V.

"Hey! Ichihara come here for a second!" I shout out, she was still arguing with Mori.

"One second! Chewy you have to get off for a sec! I wanna go talk to Haruhi!" Mori was currently using her for an arm rest.

"Don't call me that!" Mori yelled at her. I wasn't the person being yelled at and I was still scared but she just giggled and jumped up.

"Hi Haruhi! What do you need?" She said smiling at me. _Wow she is really pretty! _

"Um can I talk to you in private?" I ask. _I_ _will ask her… _My thoughts were interrupted when she said "Sure let's go!"

We were almost at the door when Tamaki asked where we were going.

"Sisterly bonding no Boys!" She yelled. From behind us I heard Tamaki say "Did you hear that she acknowledged me as her father!"

"Ichihara-Chan…"

"Call me Chi or Hara." Ichihara… ops I mean Chi asks me. I could hear the laughter in her voice.

Finally we arrived at the fountain; Chi turns and says "What did you need to talk about?"

"Well I know this is going to sound weird since we haven't known each other for long but I kind of need some advice." I say shyly, I look over to see Chi grinning. "And would this advice have to do with Tamaki?"

"Uhhh… W-wait how… how did y-you k-know that!" I stutter embarrassed, _well at least I don't have to say it aloud now. _

"Ha-ha I could tell by the way that you looked at him. Plus when you talked to him your voice rises up a little bit." She says sitting down on the edge of the fountain.

"W-well I do like him ,andIdontknowifhelikesmeback!" I say quickly.

"Hmmm correct me if I'm wrong but you said was I do like him it's just that I don't know how to tell him that I like him, and I don't know if he likes me back. Right?" She asks looking up at the clouds.

"Pretty much." I mumble.

"Hmm… well the truth is I never really had a boyfriend but back home everybody would always come to me for advice. I think I could help you… but the question is do you want me to find out if he likes you first then give you advice? Or just give you the advice now?" she says, I was completely surprised this beautiful girl before me has never had a Boyfriend! Wait did she just say that she would find out for me?

"Y-you would really find out if he actually likes me!" I shout grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"I sure will… but could you please stop shaking me before I get whiplash or something?" Chi says

"I'm sorry… but you will seriously help me!"

"Of course you are my 'sister' right?" I stared at her for a minute before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug saying 'Thank you' over and over. Finally when she manages to get me off her she says "Plan 'Tamaki + Haruhi = LOVE' first thing tomorrow!"

Hikaru P.O.V.

"Kaoru…" I say poking my twin.

"What is it?" He asks

"Don't you think that the girls have been gone for a long time?"

"Maybe, Why?"

"Let's go look for them."

"Kay."

"Tamaki we will be back in a minute we have to go to the bathroom!" I shout across the room.

"Bye Then!" He yells back.

With that we set of to find the missing girls.

~ Five Minutes Later~

"Hey is that them?" Kaoru asks pointing to the courtyard. I look over to see Haruhi shaking Ichihara. When she stops shaking her they talk for a minute when Haruhi and Ichihara hug and start to talk to each other again.

"I wonder what they are talking about." I say staring at the silver haired beauty.

"I know I want to know too." My twin says.

"Oh well they did say that they were having sisterly bonding time. Let's go…" With that I grabbed koaru's hand and started to pull him back to the club room.

_She looked so happy just now… hmmm I wonder what she thinks of us._

Heyz I know that some people are a little out of character and others are reallyyyyyy out of character but please don't yell at me!

Until next time Cho~~~~!


	6. Sleeping

Ichihara P.O.V.

~The Next Day (Saturday) ~

"KAORU! ICHIHARA!" we heard Hikaru yell.

"I think that we have been found out." Kaoru whispers in my ear.

"I think that you might be right." I whisper back over to him.

We were hiding from Hikaru in the broom closet. We put a fake letter on his and Kaoru's bed that said

_Dear Hikaru,_

_We are so very sorry to tell you that we have run away. We stole all of the money we had in your wallet. Do not try to look for us or call da Pooolice! Ichihara says._

_I will miss you send me a text later! Kaoru says_

_Try not to miss us too much!_

_Love Kaoru and Chi!_

"What do you think that he will do when he finds us?" I ask.

"Well since you are a girl he will probably just yell at you but he is going to kick my…" Kaoru was cut off when the door opened causing us to fall out of the cramped closet.

"So this is where you were hiding." Hikaru stated evilly.

I gulped. "Were in trouble aren't we?" I asked innocently as possible.

"Beyond." Kaoru stated from his position beside me.

"Uh oh." Kaoru and I said looking up at Hikaru that looked like he was going to rip off our heads.

~ Two Hours later~

"Who knew that you could be so scary Hikaru?" I asked the boy sitting beside me.

"I did!" Kaoru said. We were currently sitting on the ledge of the pool with our feet dangling in the water.

"Gah! I'm going to die if it gets any hotter!" I yell. I was wearing a Black hoodie with random designs on it. With SUPER tight skinny jeans. They were rolled up just enough that they were not going to get wet.

"Take off your hoodie then." Hikaru said pointing out the obvious.

"Nope the hoodie stays on."

"I think not!" The twins exclaimed as they tackled me.

"WAIT!" I scream. They stopped trying to rip off the hoodie and looked at me for an explanation.

"Before I take it off there is something you guys have to know and it must be kept a secret! Got it! You can never tell anybody. I mean absolutely nobody will know." The twins shook their heads in agreement. "Pinky promise me okay?"

"Pinky promise." They said together.

I slowly started to take off my hoodie. Revealing countless scars.

Hikaru P.O.V.

"Pinky promise me okay?" Chi said.

"Pinky promise." Kaoru and I said together. _What is the big deal about taking off you hoodie? _I wondered.

She slowly started to take off her hoodie.

I stared at her for a minute taking in her appearance. There were scars covering her arms and shoulders. It looked like they spread to her chest area.

"Ichihara…" I whispered. She was refusing to look at us. Kaoru was looking at her with wide eyes.

I scooted over closer to where she was sitting. I grabbed her and pulled her into a great big hug. Kaoru slowly joining in. We stayed there for a while just holding each other.

_Odd… I have only known her for a few days but I already care for her a lot. _

My thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru decided to speak "Chi if you ever want to talk about it we will be here." He said.

"Yeah so don't ever try and keep whatever pain you have inside bottled up." I said giving her a smile.

She looked up at us with watery eyes and said "Thanks guys that means a lot to me."

We sat in silence until my phone started to ring.

_They say to make it you need talent and ambition, well I got a tv show, and this is my audition; _

_Umm. . . okay. . . what was it?. . . ummm don't tell me. . . oh, yeah, okay "Duck Magnum, duck!"_

_Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah_

"Looks like Tamaki's calling." Kaoru says answering his phone.

"Nice ringtone. What is it called?" Chi says looking at me.

_Awww her eyes are so pretty! Off topic!_

"Um it's called 'Cause I'm Blonde'." I said trying not to blush noticing that I still had my arms around her. I removed my arms from her body. Then I heard another phone ring.

_Do you like Waffles?_

_Yeah, we like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah, we like pancakes!_

_Do you french toasts?_

_Yeah, we like french toasts!_

_Di bi di bi di, get an waffles! _

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!_

_Do you like Waffles?_

_Yeah, we like waffles!_

_繤__Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah, we like pancakes!_

_Do you french toasts?_

_Yeah, we like french toasts!_

_Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!_

"Ha-ha that's me this time." She said getting up and walking away. "Cho?" I heard her say but that was all I heard of the conversation.

"Hey Hikaru!" I heard Kaoru call over to me.

"What do ya need?" I asked.

"Tamaki just called he said that we need to get ourselves and Chi over to Kyoya's Place now!"

"Chi just went to take a phone call. I'll go get her." I said walking over to where Chi was.

"No way! Why does all of the good stuff have to happen when I decide to leave! So they really got expelled? Wow that is so stupid!" She was talking in perfect English. Of course I being myself I also spoke English quite well. When she noticed that I was there she stopped talking when she saw me coming over to her.

"Yo Tabby I'll call you back later. Yeah I know, I know. Miss ya too. Bye smexy- ful." She said before hanging up. I raised an eyebrow at the phrase 'Smexy-ful'.

"Don't ask. It's a really long story." She said switching back to Japanese before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Okay Tamaki called and said that we need to get over to Kyoya's Place." I said.

"Alright I'll be here." She says looking up at the sky.

"Nope. You are coming with us. The king's orders." Kaoru said coming out of nowhere, he put one arm around her shoulder while I put my arm around the other.

"I already called a limo it should be here now." Kaoru said.

"First I need to go get something." Chi said running towards the house.

A few minutes later she came running out of the house with a box of chocolate Pocky in her hands.

"I'm ready let's get going!" she said sending us a sweet smile.

~20 minutes later~

Ichihara P.O.V.

"Okay what's up?" I said. The host club and I were sitting in Kyoya's living room. Haruhi was sitting beside Tamaki who was well, being Tamaki. The twins were sitting on either side of me, while Kyoya sat across from us. Mori was sitting beside Hunny who was eating a cake.

"Ichihara how would you feel about becoming a host?" Kyoya asked looking straight at me. _Well it seems like fun so why not? _

"Sure, Why not?" I say.

"Yay! Kitty is going to be a host!" Hunny jumped up screaming. Haruhi was trying to calm down Tamaki who was wailing something like 'Now both of my daughters are going to be with me. The twins were squeezing the life out of me. Kyoya had a smile on his face and there was a glint on his glasses. _Didn't Kaoru say something about him having an obsession with money? Oh well…_

"Wait… if girls come to the club to hang out with boys, then why am I going to be in the club if all of the girls know that I'm a girl?" I said slightly confused.

"A lot of the school called requesting that you be in the club. Not just girl but boys as well." Kyoya said.

"Oh… okay that works." I stated simply.

Then the celebrating began.

~Eight o'clock p.m.~

"I'm so tired!" I exclaim. We had just gotten home and I was looking through the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

"Found it!" I shouted pulling out a thing of chocolate pudding. I searched around until I found a spoon, after finding it I turned around to witness the questioning looks of two red heads.

"What! I wanted pudding!" I said, the two just shook their heads and started to walk away.

"Good night guys!" I yelled running in front of them.

"Going to sleep already?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Well first I'm going to take a nice _long _bath. Then call Tabby Kat back. Then most likely pass out." I said tapping my chin as if I was deep in thought.

"Okay…" Hikaru said stretching it out "If you need anything just come over to our room."

With that I sent them a small smile before running up the large stair case.

_First Bath._

~An hour and a half Later~

"That is so much better!" I say to myself.

_Okay what's next on the list… oh yeah I gotta call Abby a.k.a. Tabby Kat._

_Phone… Phone… Where is my phone? Found it!_

"Ring… Ring… Ring… Hello?" I heard Tabby's voice from the other end.

"Hey! What's up kid?"

"Nothing really just the usual drama. What about you?"

"Well I made new friends and even got back together with some old ones! I'm even helping my one friend date this guy who she really likes. It's funny because we are all in the same club… the guy she likes it like the 'king'. It's really funny because any girl who enters his club becomes his 'daughter'. It's really fun I wish you could be here with me." I said.

"I wish I could be there too!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry I have to go but I'll text you later. I love and miss you chicky! Make sure you make regular calls to us got it?"

"Got it I miss you too! Call me when you can! Byez!"

"Bye!" I heard her yell before getting off.

_I miss them all so much! I wish I could be there for them. Maybe on my next vacation I can go there and throw a party… I don't know maybe._

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! "!" I Screamed. One thing that is for sure is that I hate thunder… no hate isn't the right word more like in terrified! I skillfully dived into my bed hiding under the silky sheets. BOOOOOM. "AHHHHH!" I scream once more.

I heard my door slam open but I was too scared to care who it was. At this point I had tears running down my face. _Damn why did it have to thunder! I'm fine with lightning but THUNDER! Why does this world hate me so?_

I felt the blankets roughly being pulled off me. I look up enough to see the worried faces of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"H-H-Hi g-guys what c-c-c-c-cha n-need?" I asked shaking. They gave me the 'are-you-out-of-your-mind?' Look.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked sitting on my bed. For some odd reason they were both only in their boxers.

"F-Fine what m-makes you t-think something i-is w-wrong?" I asked stuttering once more.

"Well you're screaming plus y…" He was cut off by another loud scream by me due to the next loud clap of thunder. I sat there shaking with my knees clutched to my chest. Two strong arms wrapped around me I looked up to see Hikaru clutching me to his chest.

"Chi?" Kaoru asked. I shook my head to show that I was listening. "Do you want to sleep in Hikaru and my room?" I looked up to see his face plastered with worry. I looked up to Hikaru who had a similar expression.

"O-Okay…" I finally agreed. With that Hikaru got up. I being me slept in a tank-top and underwear. No pants. But I didn't even notice I was really terrified at the moment.

I got up and walked with the twins to their room. When we got there the boys crawled into bed and patted the spot in-between them. I snaked my way under the covers popping my head up. I then realized that I had unconsciously grabbed my two pillow pets and took them with me. I had the Penguin and the Panda which were skillfully latched together.

I un-hooked them and put them under my head. With one last look at the boys who were watching me I fell to sleep. Not even noticing that the thunder was there.

Hikaru P.O.V.

I watched as Chi fell into a deep sleep. I watched her peaceful sleeping features for a while until I looked up at Kaoru who was looking at me.

"Hikaru do you like Ichihara?" he asked.

"Yeah she's a good friend. Why would I not like her?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean do you _like-like _her?" he said with emphasis.

"Do you?" I ask back.

"Yes…" he whispered. "Even though we knew her when we were little I haven't thought much of it. I think it is because the little girl that we knew gave us more _real _smiles. The Ichihara we know now smiles it's just _different _from the other ones, her new smiles hold sadness."

"I know what you mean I don't really remember much but I remember her being more girly and happier. I wonder what happened to her when she left. She does have all of those scars. I just wish I could remember more." I said once more drawn to her face. "Well I'm tired so good night Kaoru." I said before falling asleep.

Kaoru P.O.V.

I lay down next to Chi. We were laying so she was in the middle on her back while both Hikaru and I were on our sides facing her.

_Hikaru never answered me. I wonder if he likes her like I do. _

"Goodnight guys…" I mumbled before falling asleep.

_This is chapter 6! I'm not sure who I want Ichihara to fall in love with yet so comment on who you think she should be with. Read and review._

_Cho~~~_


	7. Her Secrets!

Ichihara P.O.V.

_Wow it's so warm! It's muscular too! Wait… _I slowly opened my sleepy eyes to see Hikaru's face inches from mine. _Oh it's just Hikaru… Wait Hikaru? _My eyes shot open then I remembered the events of last night.

"Hey Hikaru…" I said trying to wake him up. Nothing. "Hikaru~…" I sung. Nada. "Kaoru?" I asked. I received a muffled reply that I could not make out. _Okay they asked for it…_

"HIKARU! KAORU!" I shouted causing the two sleepy boy's to shoot up in bed.

"What happened?" Hikaru shouted.

"Where are the waffles?" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru and I sweat dropped at Kaoru's 'shout'.

"Umm… Hikaru I wanted to get up but your arm was pinning me to the bed and Kaoru… what the hell were you dreaming about?" I looked at each boy as I addressed them.

"Well I was dreaming about a giant waffle monster that gave birth to many little waffles that tried to…" he was saying but I cut him off and said "On second thought don't tell me…"

"Okay… well what time is it?" I ask.

"It is 10:30 a.m. milady." A random voice said from across the room. I looked over to see two maids who looked identical.

"Um hi?" I said.

"Hello Kiyoko. Hello Miyoko." Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

"Good morning young masters. Excuse us for asking but what is the mistress doing in your bed." The two said at the same time. _Do they always talk together? _

"Um… well she got scared last night so we had her come and sleep in our room." Hikaru said looking at me.

"Very well young master. The lady of the house wishes to see you two in the study in thirty-minutes." The one said.

"Thank you Kiyoko." Kaoru said.

"I guess I'm going to go back to my room James has probably tried to call me." I said remembering my friend in the states. I look over to see the boys hurt expressions.

"Yo have a boyfriend?" Hikaru asks in a strained voice.

"No he's not my boyfriend silly." I said laughing. "He was one of the first people to be my friend when I moved to America. He is Jane's boyfriend, we have always been close." I said going into a flashback…

Hikaru P.O.V.

"Hey Kaoru. Is it me or is she having a flashback?" I asked.

"Nope." He said waving a hand in front of her face. "She's in a flashback."

"I wonder what she's thinking about." I say looking at her.

"Whoa! I'm good." She yelled jumping up from her position on the bed.

"Sooo you wear sexy underwear to sleep?" Kaoru says smirking at her lacey clothe.

"What?" she said before looking down. Chi stood there for a second before shrugging her shoulders grabbing one of our blankets. She wrapped the blanket around her waist then grabbed her two pillows.

"See ya later guys!" She yelled walking out of the room. At some point our maids had left leaving us to get dressed for our meeting with mother.

~20 minutes later~

"Hello boy's." my mother said as we walked in.

"Hello mother." We said sitting down. Mother was did some more work before taking off her glasses and saying "How is Ichihara fitting in at school?" she asked us. _Looks like she's in business mode._

"She is fitting in quite well. Kyoya invited her into the host club. It seems that a lot of people like her." Kaoru said.

"That's wonderful!" she yelled jumping out of her chair. _Back to normal Mother… _"How is she adjusting to her new life here?" she asked looking excited.

"She seems to be adjusting well, but we have learned that she is terrified of storms." I said looking over at my mother.

"Oh boy's I forgot to tell you she is scared of the storms so you might have to comfort her once in a while." She said snapping her fingers in realization. Kaoru and I sweat dropped. _Isn't that what we just said? _

"Oh I forgot to ask! Is there a dance coming up at the school?" she said looking at us.

"Yeah there is one coming up I think." Kaoru said.

"Oh goody! I want you two to help Ichihara pick out a dress! I also would like it if you would accompany her to make sure she doesn't get in trouble!" she said excitedly.

"So in other words you want us to be her dates?" I ask her.

"Only if you want to." She said winking at us. Before either of us could respond to her we all heard a loud 'OMG! The freaks are coming to visit!'

"Mom was that me or did you hear a happy-excited-girly voice scream?" Kaoru said looking at the door. Not five seconds later the door slammed open to reveal a panting Ichihara.

"Chi dear what's going on?" my mother asked said panting girl.

"Lucy… and the place… visit swim fishy! Swim!" she shouted short of breath.

"Dear try to say it slower."

"My friends from the states are coming to visit me. They are going to be here in three days. Lucy said that she going to kidnap me and take me to a beach where we are going to scream swim fishy! Swim!" she said regaining her composer.

"That's awesome we are going to meet Chi's friends from the states!" I yelled. Chi looked at me for a second before paling. "Chi? What's wrong? Are you sick? Should we call a doctor?" Kaoru said worried. _Oh that's right he like-likes her_.

"Oh no I'm fine it's just that none of my friends are normal." She said looking around. "Most of them are over protective and try to keep me from being seen by other." She said blushing. "They also said that they are going to be here in three days, but to them three days are only twenty-some hours. So sometime tomorrow I am going to be kidnaped." She finished off.

"They would really just grab you and run away?" I asked surprised. She nods and says "I would have been here a week early but they locked me in Jay's basement." She said visibly shivering.

"They locked you in a dirty basement?" Kaoru and I ask angrily.

"No his basement is epic! I slept on the couch while Lucy and Jane stood watch in the room. It was all good because there was a TV, an X-Box, and a mini-fridge." She said laughing.

"Oh…" Kaoru and I once again say together.

"Well that will be an issue." My mother said from her spot on the sidelines. "You just started school you can't just go on a vacation." She said.

"Um… mom school is canceled until the east wing is fixed." I said. That was the whole reason on the first day Ichihara could not go to class. (My Lazy excuse! XD)

"Oh well I guess it's okay then." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Um… You wouldn't happen to have a bathing suit I can borrow would you?" Chi asked embarrassed.

"Of course I do! Hikaru! Kaoru! Help her find the perfect bathing suit!" my mother yelled excitedly.

_I get to see Ichihara in a bathing suit!_

Ichihara P.O.V.

We were now walking down the hall to get my bathing suit. Nobody really talking.

"Hey. Chi how are you going to wear a bathing suit if you don't want anybody to see you scars?" Kaoru asks.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouts and smacks his brother on the arm. I look back at them and smile and say "They already know about my scars."

"Really?" Hikaru asks me.

"Yeah… they don't really care weather I have them or not how they put it is 'Dude you have them and it's not your fault you don't have to be shy about them!'" I smiled thinking about how supportive my friends are.

"They sound like good friends! I can't wait to meet them!" Kaoru says giving me a cute smile.

"Ha-ha that reminds me would you two like to come with me?" I ask. I look over to see their excited eyes.

"Yes! We were hoping that you were going to ask that!" They said together.

"Were here!" Hikaru announced. We came to a big set of double doors. They both pushed in a door and said 'ladies first!' The room itself was huge! (Insert the room that the boys showed Haruhi when they went swimming.)

"Wow guys this is amazing!" I said looking around. I probably looked like Hunny in a bakery! I was running from mannequin to mannequin looking at all of the different styles. I finally found one I liked after ten minutes of searching.

"Where can I try these on?" I asked the twins who were patiently waiting for me.

"Right there." Hikaru said pointing to a stall a few feet away from where they were standing.

"I'll be right back" I said running to the stall. After putting on the suit I walked out and said "How do I look?" I gave a small twirl.

I walked over to the boys who were standing frozen with their jaws hanging open.

"Um hello anybody home?" I asked waving my hand in front of their faces. Kaoru was the first to snap out of his trance.

"Uh yea! Y-You look beautiful!" He says blushing and stuttering a little. Hikaru was next, he said "You look amazing!" he shouted.

"Thanks!" I said. The bathing suit I was wearing was a silvery blue two-piece. The top tied behind my neck and behind my back. On the right breast it had a hot pink skull and cross bones. The bottoms were also blue with a hot pink bow on each side. On the butt it said 'Love Me ;P'. All in all this was an amazing bathing suit.

"The bathing suit matches your eyes!" Kaoru shouts.

"…" Is what I said.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asks.

"Oh um I'm fine. I have a question. Do you guys remember what color my eyes were?" I ask.

"They were… wait I remember you wearing sunglasses all the time so not really." Kaoru says.

"That's good!" I say cheering up. The boys looked confused and said "You don't want us to know what your eyes look like?" They also looked slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I said trying to get them to smile again.

"Then what do you mean?" Hikaru asks still looking hurt.

"Well I really don't like my eyes so that's why I wore sunglasses and now wear contacts." I said quickly.

"Oh okay." They both seemed to brighten up after hearing that.

"But can we see them?" They asked me innocently. _Should I? I don't want to keep secrets from them but I also don't want them to think I'm a freak. (The bad kind of freak.) I guess…_

"Okay…" I said walking back into the changing room and pulling my contact case out of my pants pocket. The twins were waiting for me outside of the room. I took each one out of my eye and put them in the case. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

The boys looked at them in surprise. Hikaru was the first one to snap out of it this time.

"Wow your eyes are amazing!" he yelled grabbing my face to get a better look at my eyes.

Hikaru P.O.V.

She had cat eyes! They both had slit like pupils. The left was a very pretty violet, it was like Tamaki's but hers are brighter. The right was a crystal blue; it was like looking at the ocean.

"Why do wear contacts your eyes are fabulous!" I said still observing every detail.

"He's right your eyes are beautiful! Next time we see Haruhi I'm going to have her hit you for me!" Kaoru said twisting my face towards him so he could get a better view of my eyes.

"Abuse!" She yelled laughing. "Ha-ha well I'm going to go change back into my clothes."

"Hey what else are you keeping form us?" I yelled jokingly.

"A lot!" she yelled back after a minute.

"Hikaru." I heard Kaoru say from beside me.

"What is it?" I asked back curious of why he was so quite.

"Um… nothing never-mind. I'm going to go talk to Kyoya."

"Kyoya?" I asked back surprised.

"Yeah I need to ask him for a favor. I'll be back later okay?" he said smiling.

"Okay be safe!" I said giving him a hug.

"Bye Kaoru!" I heard Chi shout from the changing room.

"Bye Chi!" he shouted back.

With that Kaoru left. Leaving chi and I behind.

Kaoru P.O.V.

I was now sitting in Kyoya's living room waiting for him.

"Kaoru? What brings you here? Why aren't you with Hikaru or Ichihara?" he asked sitting on the couch opposite of me.

"I have a favor to ask of you." I state.

"What would that be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that you did a background check on Chi. I want to know what you found out." I say looking away.

"You don't trust her?" he asks surprised.

"No I trust her. I just want to know more about her. I know that you know about the random scars all over her body. Maybe Hikaru really hasn't noticed the ones that are on her stomach and legs but I have. I just want to know what they are from." I say avoiding eye contact with him.

"Okay since you put it that way I will tell you. The scars are from a fight that she was in." he said.

"A fight?" I asked bewildered. (I've been wanting to use that word. LOL!)

"Yes it happened a year ago. She and her sister were shopping for each other's birth-day presents when armed robbers showed up. Her and her sister managed to defeat most of them but with many injuries. They chased down the leader for as long as they could. In the end Ichihara was found half dead near train tracks while her sister and the robber were never found." I was in a pure state of shock. She actually went through all of that… wait did he say sister? Didn't mom also say something about her having a sister?

"Ichihara has a sister?" he looked a bit taken back.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" I asked back confused.

"Ichihara is an identical twin."

"WHAT!" I shout back in complete and utter shock…

%$%$%^&^&^&^&*(*(*(*(*)(*(*((

This is chapter 7 but I still haven't decided who she's going to fall in love with. So review and tell me who you want her to be with.

Until next time Cho~~~


	8. Meeting Ichihara's Friends!

Kaoru P.O.V.

"It's true. Her sister's name is Ichi_**r**_ara. They are identical twins like you and Hikaru." Kyoya says.

I was sitting in his living room while he told be some events in Ichihara's life that I had no idea happened.

"Okay…" I say calming down "Is that all?" Kyoya shakes his head. "No, but I think that you should let her tell you when she's ready to." He says calmly. "To tell you the truth when I found out this information I was shocked as well. That girl is always smiling and giving it her all. I even looked up her grades. In all truth she could probably graduate high school _and _college at any time that she wanted." I was once again surprised at what she could do.

_This girl is just full of surprises and mystery. _I thought to myself. _Now that I think back she has only been here for a short amount of time but she has already told us apart countless times without us even noticing. _

I looked at my phone and noticed that there were three missed calls from Hikaru and two from Ichihara.

"Kyoya I'm going to have to cut this visit short. It seems like Hikaru and Chi need me at home. I'll see you later. Oh and if the rest of the host club wonders where we are tell them that we were kidnaped by Chi's friends." I said walking towards the door.

"Very well, but if Tamaki calls don't tell him where you are." He said. I looked at him. "Why should we not?" I asked confused.

"Tamaki is well Tamaki. If he thinks that you're going somewhere alone with one of his 'daughters' he's most likely going to track you down and 'protect' her." He stated smoothly. I gave him a nervous laugh. "I don't think that is going to be an issue. From what Chi has told me her friends are somewhat like Tamaki and are very over protective."

"You best be on your way then. See you when you get back from your trip." He said standing up as well.

Hikaru P.O.V.

"Where is he what if he got hurt?" I yelled. Kaoru has been gone for two hours and he won't answer his phone. Therefore Chi and I were panicking.

"OMFG! Your right! He could be in a ditch on the side of the road slowly dying!" Chi yelled. We were both in the living room freaking out over Kaoru being missing.

"Would you two calm down?" My mother yelled at us. "Wait Did you take out your contacts?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah!" Chi said still freaking out.

"Hey I'm home!" a voice yelled from the doorway.

"Kaoru!" chi and I yelled running at him. We both tackled him to the ground and pulled him into a big hug.

"Wow I was only gone for like two hours!" he said laughing.

"Ichihara!" I heard a loud voice yell. I look up to see a tall boy with black hair squeezing the life out of her. "Jay… I… no breathe…" she managed to get out.

"Sorry I guess I got excited." Said 'Jay'. She started to look around once he let her go. Three hyper girls ran right through the door and tackled her like we had just done to Kaoru. "CHI!" They screamed.

"Tabby, Jane, Lucy! Sit!" Chi yelled. Said girls immediately jumped off her and sat on the floor. "Wow Chi it seems like every time I see you ya get a little sexier." A guy said as he put a duffel bag on the floor. Kaoru and I growled at him. _How dare he say that to my Chi! _I thought angrily.

"Tyki!" she yelled jumping on him. I felt a wave of jealousy run through me as he picked her up and swung her in a circle.

"Um Chi? Who are these people?" a guy with beach blonde hair came in and asked her.

"Oh sorry!" she said as the man put her down. She came over to me and said "This is Hikaru! While this is Kaoru!" she said. "Hikaru, Kaoru. This is James." She said pointing to the guy with beach blonde hair. He was about six feet tall and was tanned. He just smiled and waved. "This is Jay." She said going over to the guy who pulled her off of Kaoru. "Yo!" he said He was six foot five and had black hair. He was also tanned. "This is Tyki." She said going over to the guy that had swung her around. "Sup!" he said. He was the shortest of the guys. He had chocolate brown colored hair and was the palest of them all. "Hello." Was all Kaoru and I said.

"This is Tabby Kat." She said hugging a small girl who was five feet tall. The girl had black hair and was perfectly tanned. "Hey my names Abby! You can call me whatever!" she said happily. "This over here is Lucy!" she said walking over to a girl with dirty blonde hair. This girl was taller than the last and was slightly paler. "Hey I'm the random one!" she said smiling. "Lastly there is Jane!" she said pointing to the girl who had strawberry blonde hair. This girl was about the same height as the last. "Huler!" she said smiling.

"Hey as Chi said before I'm Hikaru." I said smiling and waving at them. "Hello I'm Kaoru. Nice to meet you." My brother said.

I was about to start a conversation with them when Tamaki ran into the house yelling "No you can't take my daughter!"

Ichihara P.O.V.

"Tamaki if you don't get off of me right now!" I yelled as the life was being squeezed out of me for the second time tonight.

He let go of me when Haruhi came and dragged him to the other side of the room.

"Uh… when did you guys get here?" I asked the newcomers. Before they could answer Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya walked into the house. "Oh and you too!" I said jumping up and down.

"Tamaki heard that you were going somewhere with the twins and he said that he had to 'Save you from the evil twins grasp'. And somehow he managed to get us to all go along with it." Kyoya said.

"He bribed me with cake!" Hunny said jumping off of Mori's shoulders.

"I'm here to torture you." Mori said flatly.

"Host club pictures." Kyoya said.

"To protect my new daughter!" Tamaki said from his 'emo' corner.

"Tamaki dragged me here." Haruhi said bored, but inside I could tell that she was bursting with happiness.

"Oh okay…" I said. "Well these are my friends from America." I said. I gave the introductions once more. Once everybody was introduced I collapsed on the couch. A few seconds later Kaoru slid a piece of paper into my pocket. I looked at him but he just smiled at me.

I opened the paper and read it:

_We have to talk about something._

Was all it said.

"What's that?" Tyki said sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing!" I said slipping it into my bra, knowing that he wouldn't go down there.

"You lie!" he shouted laughing.

"Only most of the time!" I said giggling. Tyki has been my best friend since I got to the states. He was always there for me, no matter what happened. He used to have a huge crush on me, but I think that he got over it after I shot him down for the fifty thousandth time.

"Chi!" I heard a voice yell. I looked over to see Hunny holding a cake. "Do you wanna share with me?" he said with puppy dog eyes. "Sure!" I said without thinking. The whole host club was upon us within seconds.

"Is Hunny really sharing his cake?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Looks like it!" Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"What's the big deal about somebody sharing cake?" Tyki asked confused. There were a few mumbles in agreement from my other friends in the room.

"In the whole time that I've known Hunny he has never shared his cake with anybody!" Tamaki said excited.

"Why wouldn't he share with me? I was the one who got him into his obsession with sweet!" I said laughing, while Hunny only shook his head in agreement. Everyone looked stunned.

_This is going to be a long couple days._

_*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%T*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%T*%**%*%%*%*%*%**%_

_Not My best chappie. but i really need to know who you want Ichihara to fall in love with! Tell Me! REWVIEW!_


	9. Character Descriptions! Read end Note!

I know that it's a bit late but this is the character profiles for the story.

**My Made-Up Characters**

**Ichihara Jay-Lynn **

Eye color: Cat like eyes with slits. Left Violet, Right Crystal Blue.

Hair Color: Silver

Skin Tone: Pale

Height: 5 foot, 4 inches

Personality: Secretive, Impulsive, Hyper, Tom-boyish, worried of what others think of her scars and eyes. Gets along with about everybody (With the exception of the man on the plane.) Cares greatly for her friends.

Crushes: Unknown

Siblings: Ichirara Jay-Lynn

**Ichirara Jay-Lynn (Description based on her being Ichihara's Twin, MAY CHANGE!)**

Eye Color: Ichihara's eyes switched. (Left Crystal Blue, Right Violet.)

Hair color: Silver

Skin Tone: Unknown

Height: 5 foot, 4 inches

Personality: Unknown

Crushes: Unknown

Siblings: Ichihara Jay-Lynn

**Tyki Mikk (I **_**might **_**have stolen his name and description **_**slightly **_**from D. Gray man. XD)**

Eye Color: Yellow-Gold

Hair Color: Black (I know that in chapter 8 it said that it was chocolate brown but I'm changing it. Sorry for the confusion. :( )

Skin Tone: Pale

Height: 5 foot, 11.5 inches

Personality: Relaxed, Care-free, Flirt, Slight Jealousy issues/Over Protective

Crushes: He's in love with Ichihara, but every time he confesses she turns him down.

Siblings: Abby (a.k.a. Tabby, Tabitha, Tabby Kat, Smexy-ful, Ext…)

**Abby Mikk (Description based on my one friend.)**

Eye Color: Yellow-Gold

Hair Color: Black

Skin Tone: Perfectly Tanned

Height: 5 foot

Personality: Relaxed, Likes to party, Flirt.

Crushes: Jay Williams

Siblings: Tyki Mikk

**James Connor**

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Beach Blonde

Skin Tone: Tanned

Height: 6 foot

Personality: Kind, Gentle, Over Protective

Crushes: In-a-Relationship with Jane Carry.

Siblings: Lucy Connor

**Lucy Connor**

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Skin Tone: Slightly Paler than Abby.

Height: 5 foot, 1 inch

Personality: Random, Impulsive, Odd, Slight emo like moments, most over protective of Ichihara.

Crushes: Slight Crush on Tyki Mikk

Siblings: James Connor

**Jane Carry**

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Skin Tone: Slight Tan

Height: 5 foot, 1 inch

Personality: Laid back, thinks before she acts, slightly (Okay Really) Jealous when it comes to her boyfriend.

Crushes: In-a-Relationship with

Siblings: James Connor

**Jay Williams**

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Skin Tone: Tan

Height: 6 foot, 5 inches

Personality: Extremely over protective of Ichihara and thinks of her as a little sister. Sporty type, Slight Flirt, Gentle to his friends.

Crushes: Abby Connor

Siblings: None

_**XXX WARNING READ THISXXX! I am going to have less time to write therefore I will be lucky if I can update once a week! I am sooo sorry! Forgive Me**_

_**Cho~~~**_


	10. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

Okay so I'm not really sure what I should do next. I need your opinions and advice on this.

1. Should I turn this story into a spy like story? Kind of like have Ichihara, her sister and her friends from America are super spies?

2. Should I make it so the reason Ichirara disappeared be because she was taken to be used as a science experiment? Like have her DNA changed?

3. Should I make it so Ichirara just lost her memories? Then have her come back when she finds out who she really is?

4. Should I make it so Ichihara falls in-love with Hikaru and Ichirara with Kaoru? Or the other way around?

5. When should I make Ichirara come back?

I would like to have at least 5-10 comments/reviews on what should happen. Feel free to add something else.

Please Help?

Thanks I will wait a week after I post this until I start to write again! Thanks! Please Tell me!

Cho~~~

P.S. I know that there hasnt been a real chapter in forever, but please work with me i have not had alot of time lately.

Love Ya!


	11. Revealed

_**I still haven't decided on how this story is going to go. I think I'm going to do the DNA change one or the spy one. It will be made final within the next few chapters.**_

Normal P.O.V.

The trip to the beach was hectic. They had to take three different cars, in the first car Abby, Lucy, Jane, Haruhi, and Ichihara were making a plan (Oblivious to the rejections Haruhi was making) on how they were going to find out if Tamaki likes Haruhi the way she likes him.

In the second car Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny and Jay were talking about whatever came to mind. Well besides Kyoya who was doing background checks.

In the third car resided Tyki James, Hikaru and Kaoru. Tyki and Hikaru were having a glaring 'contest' while James and Kaoru were taking a nap.

When they got to the over-sized beach-house Abby posted the 'Room-mate chart thingy'. The arrangements were:

James and Jane

Mori and Hunny

Tyki and Lucy

Tamaki and Haruhi

Jay and Abby

Kyoya and Ichihara

Hikaru and Kaoru

And so let the chaos begin…

Tyki P.O.V.

_What the hell? Why does that guy get to be with __**MY **__Ichihara!_

Hikaru and Kaoru P.O.V.

_She's rooming with Kyoya!_

Jay P.O.V.

_Who put my little Ichi in a room with a boy? But on the bright side I'm with Abby!_

Tamaki/Haruhi P.O.V.

_Yay! I'm with Haruhi/Tamaki!_

Kyoya P.O.V.

_This should be interesting…_

~Later at the beach! Ichihara P.O.V. ~

"Okay guys don't freak! Please!" I begged. Through my own idiocy I didn't realize that the host club would know of my scars. On the way here I told Haruhi, she didn't cry but she made me promise that if someday we were walking down the street and I saw the guy who did it that I would tell her so she could kick his ass. Those were her exact words, when she got such a mouth is beyond me.

"It's okay Chi!" Hunny said doing his cute little smile. I sighed and pulled off my hoodie. I looked at their reactions.

Hunny looked like he was going to cry.

Tamaki _was_ crying.

Mori's eyes widened slightly, but then looked as if he was going to kill someone.

Kyoya didn't look affected. _He probably already knew. _I thought to myself.

Mori gave me the look that told me to tell him who did it so I can kill them.

"Look I'm not ready to tell you what happened yet but I will soon I promise." I said giving them the sweetest smile ever.

Hunny and Tamaki ran over and tackled me into a hug. Appearing out of nowhere Jay Pulled the two off glaring.

"It's okay Jay! You don't need to go on a murderous rampage!" I said trying to control the huge teen. He just grunted and set them down.

"Okay then…" I said trying to chase away the awkward atmosphere "How about swimming!" Everybody agreed.

"What y'all waiting for get moving!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air. With that everybody went to their rooms to change.

Kyoya and I were walking to our room on the top floor. When we got there I went for my suit case and took out the bathing suit that I had picked out.

"You can change first." I heard Kyoya say from his spot on the other side of the room.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran into the room to change. After struggling out my clothes for a few minutes I changed into the bathing suit. I grabbed my beach towel and wrapped it around my waist. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before leaving the room.

"Your turn Kyoya!" I yelled as I walked to my bed. I looked over to Kyoya to see him staring with wide eyes. I looked down _Do I really look that big? _I thought as I looked down at my usually concealed DD breast. From the look on Kyoya's face I guess I did.

"I never took you for the pervert type!" I said smirking as I sat on my bed; I began to rummage through my bag before finding what I was looking for. I grinned as I pulled out my favorite flip-flops that by chance managed to match my suit.

"I am not." He said defensively. I looked up to see him grab his swimming trunks before going into the bath room.

"Hurry up pervy child were supposed to meet them in five minutes!" I shouted at Kyoya.

"Don't call me pervy child!" was the response. I couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter.

"Let's go before they leave without us." I heard him say as he walked into the hallway.

"Wait for me pervy child!" I yelled after him, he yelled back telling me to not call him that.

When we got down there Jane and James were making kissy faces at each other. Tyki was reading and Lucy was Texting.

"Yo peeps!" I yelled as I jumped over the couch to sit by Lucy. She stopped texting and grabbed my hand.

"Come on were leaving!" she huffed as she glared at Tyki.

"What the hell did you do now Tyki?" I said sighing. He just looked at me and grinned.

"I broke her IPod." He said before looking back at his book grin still in place.

"You monster!" I cried into Lucy's shoulder. I looked over to Kyoya to see him slightly surprised.

"What?" I asked pulling away from Lucy.

"You act tense around us yet you act so carefree with them." He stated as he pulled out his IPhone from some random place.

"Yeah I guess that's because I don't want you guys to think poorly of me." I muttered.

"Hey there midget!" I heard a voice say before I was picked up off the ground and flung over somebodies shoulder. I let out a surprised meep as I realized it was Jay.

"Not everybody can be a monster ya know!" I yelled giggling a little.

"Haha!" I heard a girly voice laugh. I looked down to see Abby, she looked at me laughing.

"Abby! Tell your boyfriend to put me down!" I yelled. Seconds after they yelled in unison "He/She is not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!"

"Whatever just put me down before I…" I whispered the rest into Jay's Ear. He immediately put me down and hid behind Tyki.

I looked up to see that everybody had gathered and were looking at me curiously.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I said, Jay yelled 'Hell Ya!' from where he was hiding.

"Well what are we standing around for I wanna go swimming!" I hear Hikaru yell.

"Let's role!" I shouted and ran out the door. I knew this place well, every summer we would all come here for a few weeks.

"Who wants to go cliff diving?" I yelled, the host club looked at me like I was crazy while my freaks just grinned.

"That's too dangerous!" Tamaki yelled.

"It's okay if you don't want to go I was just asking." I said cheerfully as I turned and began to walk to the cliff.

"We will watch!" I heard Haruhi yell. I turned and grinned at her, giving her the _look._

When we got to the top I volunteered to go first. I positioned myself and took a deep breath before jumping off. On my way down I did a series of flips and tricks before hitting the water.

When I came back up I gave the others the whistle that told them that I was okay. I heard Tyki whistle back at me. I swam back to shore where I had left the host club, when I got there I was greeted by the many questions the twins, Hunny and Tamaki had.

"Guys I'm okay! It's not like this is the first time I've done this!" I said laughing; I walked past them and began to talk to Haruhi. We had a nice conversation for a while before she asked me what was in the sky.

"Oh shit…" I whispered as I pulled her off the ground.

"CODE RED!" I screamed. That earned me a few worried looks.

"Everybody in the house now!" Tyki yelled throwing me over his shoulder. Everybody began to make a mad dash for the house.

Once inside Jay turned on our 'Special' Alarm system.

"What's going on." Demanded Hikaru. The others were giving me the same look.

"It can't be helped Chi you're going to have to tell them the truth." Tyki said as he pulled me into a hug. I hadn't realized but I had started to shake and I had a few tears running down my face.

"Well you see it all started when I met my twin sister…"


	12. Ichihara's First Kiss!

Okay I've made my choice! This will be a DNA/SPY story. This chapter will be what happened to Ichihara throughout her life.

Hika= Hikaru

Kao= Kaoru

Rawr= Ichirara

Chi= Ichihara

Ichi= How the Boys Refer to the girls as one.

Hikao= How the girls refer to the boys as one.

!

Ichihara P.O.V. ~the day she left the twins…~ Ichihara and Ichirara age 7 Hikaru and Kaoru age 8

"Hika! Kao!" Ichirara and I cried as we jumped into the two boys arms.

"What's Wrong Ichi?" Kaoru said panicking. I leached onto Hikaru while Rawr did the same thing to Kaoru.

"Were leaving!" My twin and I shouted in unison. Kaoru grabbed onto Rawr and cried with her while Hikaru froze in place.

"You're leaving?" Hikaru asked me with tears filing his eyes, yet he refused to shed them. I could only shake my head yes as I cried into his shoulder. I eventually looked up to see a lone tear slide down his face.

I whipped my tears away in an attempt to act strong.

"Hika won't forget me right?" I asked getting ready to cry again. He shaked his head no as he pulled me into another close hug.

"I don't wanna leave Hikao!" my sister wailed.

"Let's go!" I yelled as I tried to stand proudly. They all gave me questioning looks.

"If I'm gonna leave then I wanna go to the tree first!" I said puffing out my cheeks. Hika stood beside me and agreed.

"Okay." My twin said as she gave me a small smile.

We went to a tree in the farthest end of Hikao's back yard. This tree was semi hallow so we could hide in it when we wanted to. There we explained to the boys what happened.

"Okay what happened was we were adopted by these people but now our real daddy found us and wants to take us to our real home." I said trying not to cry.

"So now were movin with him to be wiff our real famiwie." Rawr finished in her baby voice. She only used that when she was really sad.

"But I don't want you to go." I heard Hika whisper in a small voice. "I hugged him again not wanting to let go.

"I don't wanna leave Hikao!" Rawr Cried once more. I looked up and seen that it was getting late. a few seconds later a tall man around thirty walked towards us. This man was our real father.

"Daddy I wanna stay wiff Hikao!" cried Rawr as we both grabbed onto the boys. We were now in a huddle at the base of the tree.

"Girls we already went over this you have to leave." He said sighing. Hika and Kao went in front of us and said that if he wanted to take us then he would have to go through them.

"It's okay Hikao. I understand." I said in a small voice. The boys turned to look at me surprised.

"I'll make sure that we will meet again. Even if I do have to beat up a few big guys to do it!" I said trying to cheer them up. It looked like It slightly worked.

"Give us a few more minutes please." I asked politely. My father nodded his head and began to walk back to the house.

"Hikaru I promise that one day I'll come back and we will play the best video game ever!" I said giving him a hug.

"Kaoru I promise that when I get back I'll help you beat Hikaru at a game!" I said giving him a hug. Rawr got up and made them promise to not forget us. They promised.

"Okay let's roll!" (Thanks Orientaltiger for correcting me in the last chapter. I didn't realize that I did that.) I said as I linked everybody's arms.

When we got to the house our father made us say good bye one last time before ushering us to the car. Just as we were about to get in the boys grabbed us and gave us each a big kiss. We all blushed as we went our separate ways.

When we got in the limo we got on our knees and waved at them through the back window. I noticed that all of us were crying.

_Bye-Bye Hikaru and Kaoru. I Love you… _

Ichihara P.O.V. ~Three years later~

"C'mon girls toughen up!" Tyki yelled as he swung at me. When we got to America we learned what we were going to do. We were going to be secret spies. Turns out that Louis (The one we thought was our real father) was really our god-father. He was sent to retrieve us after my real parents died on a mission. But we were already adopted. He spent a few years trying to locate us, before finding us.

"Don't think you're so high and mighty!" I shouted as I flipped and kicked him. I hit him square in the head. He let out a grunt as he fell back.

"Such a violent little girl." He mumbled as he got up.

"Tyki got his butt kicked by a girl!" Jay laughed. These were my new friends Jay, age 13. Jane, age 12. Lucy, age 11. Abby, age 11. Tyki, Age 12. James, age 12. Then there was me and Rawr, age 10.

"She sure is!" my sister laughed as she walked into the room. She was taller now and had changed a lot. The once scared little girl was now tough as can be.

"Sis! You gotta try this stuff!" she said handing me the box. Pocky. I ate it and it was like I went to heaven.

"OMG!" I yelled cuddling the box. Everybody laughed us, which in all honesty was normal.

"Ahem." A voice said. There in the door way stood the director, foot taping impatiently.

Everybody immediately straightened up and snapped into attention.

"Alice and Mad-Hatter!" Those were our code names. I was Mad-hatter while Rawr was Alice.

"Yes sir!" we said in unison. He smiled at us; Louis was the director so we usually got off pretty easily.

"I believe that you two are ready for you first mission." He said eagerly. "You will be pair up with Tyki and Jay. You two will hack Hid Inc.'s computers and get their information about a drug deal that will be taking place sometime this week." He said. As he turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh and by the way. This might get dangerous so be careful! I will have you fully briefed in one hour!" he finished.

"Congrats shawty! You're going on your first mission with the pros!" Tyki said throwing me over his shoulder. Jay was over in the corner talking to Rawr, they were most likely going over escape route on the floor plan that randomly was placed on the table.

Our skills were special; we were both technical geniuses along with our immense fighting skills. We were pretty epic. Plus nobody would expect a couple kids to be spies so we were pretty good at what we do.

"Tyki put me down!" I yelled as I gently pounded on his back.

"Okay then!" he said pouring me onto the Wrestling mat. Everybody laughed including me.

~Later that week! ~

"Congratulations you were successful on your first mission!" Louis said as he gave us a hug. We gave him our best smile, and he laughed at our dirty faces.

Ichihara P.O.V. ~Five years later! ~

"Chi what do you want for your birthday?" asked my energetic sister. We were shopping for our birthday presents. We walked into a relatively small mall. We went into one of the clothing shops that we knew quite well.

We shopped for a while picking out random clothes and laughing with each other. I had just put on a red fedora when there was a gunshot; I looked over to see five large men with guns.

I grabbed my sister and hid in a clothing rack.

"What should we do? There are too many civilians." I whispered over to my sister. She whispered a plan in my ear; after she was done I shook my head yes grinning as evilly as her. She texted The others what was happening. I got her approval before setting the plan into action.

"Excuse me Minster Scary Pants!" I yelled jumping up. They turned and shoot at me, I grazed my shoulder causing slight pain but due to my training it didn't hurt as much as it should. I took a high heel and hit him in the head effectively knocking him out. The rest were shooting towards us, luckily we were the only ones on this side of the store.

They shot at us as we threw more shoes at the hitting them each time, after that there was only the leader. My sister was only hit once, it was on her wrist. I was shoot in four different places, my shoulder my stomach, my cheek was grazed and my thigh had been hit.

I watched as he began to run. "You take care of these people I'm going after him!" I yelled as I began to run after him, ignoring the pain. I chased after him for a while until I cornered him near the train track.

"Don't move!" I yelled pointing a gun that I had snatched off of one of the thugs. He turned and began to laugh like a maniac. I was confused but kept my aim; he pulled out two guns and shot twice. I knew that I couldn't dodge it so I braced myself for the pain.

I felt one hit me in the stomach again and the other never came. I opened my eyes to see Ichirara standing over me.

She had been shot near her heart.

I looked over to see the man walking over to us.

"You're mine now!" he said licking his lips and laughing sadistically.

"Ichirara…" was the last thing I said before passing out.

Ichihara P.O.V. ~Ten months later…~

"Doc! I think she's waking up!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I opened my eyes but everything was all blurry. It took me a second to register that I was in a hospital, and then I recalled what happened.

"ICHIRARA!" I screamed as I shot up in my bed. The first person I saw was Tyki who pulled me into a hug.

"She's gone." He whispered as he hugged me tighter. I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked in a coarse voice.

"She's not here. We only found you." Jane said running into the room, she walked over and pushed Tyki out of the way and began to hug me. We both began to cry, eventually she pulled away and told me that she was going to get the others.

"I'm sorry…" Tyki whispered as he climbed onto the bed with me, he hugged me until everybody got there. When they came they all hugged me and most cried. Eventually the Doctor came back into the room and ordered everybody to leave. He took care of me and told me that I needed to stay for the next week. He gave the okay for everybody to come in.

"How long was I out." I whispered, not yet used to talking. They were all quite.

"Ten months…" Abby said coming over to me. She held out her phone, it had a calendar on it.

February 1st it read. I let a few tears slip down my face; James explained what was thought to happen. When he finished I shook my head no.

"No it was all planned. The man targeted us." I said drying my tears. They all looked surprised.

"Now get me the hell out of this hospital." I said getting used to talking. Jay smiled and walked out of the room.

Ichihara P.O.V. ~One month and two weeks later…~

"You can't leave!" They all cried as they pulled me into a hug.

"Guys I need a little break. You can come visit whenever you don't got a mission." I said hugging back the large group. My freaks were hugging me to death so I wouldn't leave them.

"You will not be going anywhere!" a voice said from the background, we all turned to see a group of sinister looking people. They looked like animals, they mostly looked like monkeys.

"Who are you?" James growled as he pushed me and Jane behind him.

"We want the girl." I one said stepping forward he looked like a dog. He lunged at me in inhuman speed; Tyki took a shot at him.

"Fine we shall take her by force then." He said stepping back holding his injured arm. "Go!" he yelled as he sent his army of ten after us. They were quickly kdefeated; he muttered a curse under his breath before hoping away.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy asked turning to us.

"He wanted Chi." Jane stated coming over to me. They all nodded in agreement.

"It's official you not going anywhere." James said with a dark smile.

"Oh Shit…"

Ichihara ~P.O.V. Present day…~

"And that's how I ended up locked in Jay's Basement for a week." I finished off my story.

"So you kill people for a living!" Tamaki shrieked eyes wide. Everybody else was staring at me, well besides the people who already knew. Tyki was glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Tyki… Why are you glaring?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"They... kissed… you…before I…got to." He was twitching as he said this.

"You kissed her!" the twins yelled jumping up.

"No but I'm going to!" he yelled jumping up as well.

I let them argue as I turned to the rest.

"Tamaki I do not kill people. I steal information." I said calmly. I turned to Kyoya who looked like he was dying to say something.

"Kyoya." I stated.

"What were these animals like creatures?" he asked with a curious glint on his glasses.

"Not sure but we do know that they were sent for me by the man who took my sister. We managed to keep them away for a while but it seems that they found me once again." I stated.

"What does this have to do with all that's happening right now?" Hunny asked from his spot on Mori's shoulders.

"Those things are here right now." James said looking out the window.

"General Chi what are your orders!" Lucy, Jane, and Abby said together snapping into salute.

"Girls get the guns. Boys go get the ammo. Chewy I need some Pocky stat!" I barked out orders as I jumped up and fixed myself.

"HAI!" They all yelled, even Chewy to my surprise.

_I'm gonna finish this quick so I can talk to the twins and properly explain everything._

_########################_

I know this is not my best chapter, but if you see mistakes or need something explained please ask and or tell me.

Thank you all for your support up until now.

Cho~~~


End file.
